otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - March 2005
Footballer Signs Record Deal Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 06 08:31:13 3005 /Ynos, Sivad/ Even in the midst of interstellar war, some things continue as normal on Sivad, as evidenced by the Ynos FC's signing of striker Berkley Brimage for a record sum of over one million yojj-sterling a year.Ynos narrowly avoided relegation from the Nosiliabank Premiership last near after beating City of Enaj 3-2 in the last game of the season on the strength of a thrilling stoppage time goal. Their manager, Sir Arthur Bromby, has promised a major turnaround this season, with Brimage as the keystone of a hard-charging new offense.Brimage was a star at his former team, perennial championship contender Retrep United, but the management elected not to renew his contract in light of his "exhorbitant salary demands."Ynos's first regular season fixture is against Lexxam-McCleod in three weeks./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Chamberlain Joins Cabinet Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 06 08:49:01 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Former First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain has returned to government as Chancellor of the Exchequer, a statement from 10 Dorling Street announced today.Chamberlain served as First Councillor for two years before the Moncrief Revolt, and briefly thereafter until being forced to give up his duties because of a stroke. He was recently pronounced fully recovered after undergoing an experemental microsurgery to repair damaged sections of his brain. Still, not all are convinced that someone so recently incapacitated should be in charge of Sivad's multi-trillion yojj-sterling budget."It is well and good to see Sir Fredrick up and about again." said one Councillor, who did not wish to be identified, "But he was incompetent a month ago, and now he's Chancellor? I think maybe it is the First Councillor who has taken leave of his senses."Others were much more supportive. 65% of Sivadians polled in an SBS Poll, for example, felt that Chamberlain's strong stand against Moncrief and the Solar Republic had earned him a second chance. "It's not as if he just resigned." said one Enajian, "Moncrief tried to do him in. I say, good on 'im if he's able to come back."Chamberlain takes up his new duties immediately. His first task will be to formulate a new budget for presentation to the Council of Equals./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivadian Byelections Near Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 06 10:51:59 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ With less than a week remaining before the largest round of byelections in recent Sivadian history, several ridings are still left without viable candidates.Though not enough seats are in issue to challenge the Conservative majority in the Council of Equals, only one Tory candidate is currently a clear favourite. The SDP, still reeling from the leadership of First Councillor Paul Moncrief and his revolt against the crown, look to win three seats, though this includes the Regreb Bay South seat resigned by party leader Geoffrey Sedgemore, who is considered a lock to win it back.If the elections continue at the present pace, the SDP will hold 4 seats, the Nationalists will remain at 6, and the Tories will hold a majority with 15 seats. Potential Candidates should contact their party leaders immediately, as nominations close next Saturday at Midnight, Sivadian Mean Time./Neville McNamara, SBS/ RNS Responds to Parallax Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Mar 06 21:23:37 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad --With the Nall claiming Quaquan for their own, and calling on the OATO worlds to surrender before being attacked, Fleet Admiral Jason Carringer issued a speech responding to the threat of Nall assault directly to the SBS. "It has been several weeks since the Nall first made their intentions clear to us, and now they have called on us to surrender after taking the only the most vulnerable and defenseless of worlds, and calling it a conquest. The people of Sivad have survived through one Nall assault already, and our forces have learned from it and gotten stronger. So I say this to the notion that we surrender our planet to those scaly bastards: Bugger off!""If you continue to press your assault onto OATO defended planets, we shall make you pay for every inch of space you take. We will repulse you at every turn, and we will bleed your forces white with the effort it will take to hold these worlds. So if you dare dig your bloody claws into the galaxy any further, beware that we will not stand idly by as our allies suffer.. you will be sealing your fate. You will pay in blood from those on your own homeworld for your transgressions."To this effect, the RNS has announced that the HMSB Resolute, which has been inoperational since the Nall assault on Sivad, will be operational once again within the week, as well as the HMS Indefatigable and her battlegroup returning to full strength and crew complement.--SBS Worthington responds Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 07 01:01:05 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad -- Speaking in a press release from the new SDP Headquarters in Grand Enaj, Sivad, Councillor Arthur Worthington responded to the news regarding the appointment of former First Councillor Fredrick Chamberlain to the position of Chancellor of the Exchequer."I look forward to locking horns with the Chancellor in the upcoming Council session," Worthington stated. "Sir Chamberlain's appointment places him in the same position for the Tories as I serve for the Social Democrats. Though we possess profound policy differences, it's quite remarkable how similar our recent past has been. We were both imprisoned by Paul Moncrief for opposing his dictatorial regime, for example. Why, we were even both incapacitated for several months due to injuries." Worthington chuckled, referencing the public shot in the back he recieved prior to being taken away by Moncrief's forces.""I think that all Sivadians should be glad to see that the Chancellor, like myself, has made a full recovery. That being said, if we wish to see Sivad make a similar recovery, we can only hope that the Chancellor Chamberlain will not embrace the plutocratic ideals of his party when advising the First Councillor on economic policy." Worthington continued, going on to further critique the Conservative party's platform on economic issues."Councillor Worthington has been Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer and Deputy Leader of the Social Democratic Party's Shadow Cabinet since the party's successful manifesto reform during their last conference. It is expected that he will be vocal supporter of his party's position on economic policy in the next session of the Council of Equals, though the almost certain lack of an SDP majority after the upcoming byelections makes the likelihood of actually passing such legislation very small.--SBS Demaria Responds to the Parallax Posted By: Chalice Article: MAR05-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri Mar 11 00:08:54 3005 /New Alhira, Demaria/ In belated reaction to the L'Huth Trex of hatch Varrll's urgings for the other OATO worlds to surrender as Antimone and Quaquan has done, Snowmist Shadowstalker - bondmate to Imperator and Battleclaw Sharpeye Skygazer - made a short but unequivocal statement revealing Demaria's stance on the matter:"Sorry, I only just got around to the bottom of the inconsequential messages for the week," the snow-furred Demarian drawls, coin-bright eyes slitted in lazy amusement. "Inevitable? I suppose that's what the so-called 'superiors' told the Nall troops the first time they tried to conquer the Demar System. Maybe this time you'll get to press a few buttons or something, rather than just sitting there collecting your drool, waiting for a surrender to come to you and then running to get a pat on the head from the kitling goddess that barely comes up to my knees. Next time you have something to say, send me a page - maybe I'll respond in a more timely manner." A sharp lift of her chin, a flare of her whiskers, before she turns away from the holocamera with a last, disdainful flick of her ears...all for the benefit of those who know Flick. A most disparaging comment upon the Nalls' potency indeed. Deep Space Rescue Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR05-7 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Mar 11 13:52:13 3005 Resilience, Ungstir: Reports from New Murmansk Traffic Control indicate that last night the starships UKT Wolfsbane and IND Jackal participated in the rescue of a single human male, found drifting on the very fringes of Ungstiri space. The victim, name and ship of orgin currently unknown, is currently under the care of a physician on board the IND Jackal and was found drifting within a makshift life pod.-Dominic Koromov, UIS RNS Deploys Vessels around La Terre Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Mar 14 22:22:46 3005 Space around La Terre --Over the past few days, there have been several ships bearing the crest of the Royal Naval Service entering and leaving La Terre orbit, apparently deploying a new sensor grid around the planet. Both OATO representitives and the Admiralty of the RNS has been unavailable for comment about the nature of the sensor grid, it's capabilities, nor even what the classification of the RNS ships is, except to confirm that they were indeed assets belonging to the Royal Naval Service. Speculation amongst military analysts ranges from some saying it is simply an upgraded sensor grid, to some claiming that this is the beginning of a full-fledged defensive grid to be put in place around the lightly-protected planet. Either would likely be welcomed by the government of La Terre, as well as it's defense force, which has currently suffered two incursions by the Clawed Fist Fleet into it's space, both of which were only turned back by the Parallax commanders themselves. More on this story as it develops.--INN Sedgemore criticises Tory Education Policy Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 15 20:55:09 3005 YNOS, SIVAD - At an event today at a school in the contested byelection riding of Eastern Islands, SDP leader Geoffrey Sedgemore criticized the Tory education policy. Sedgemore, speaking to a crowd in a high school gymnasium of about two hundred people, said, "The Conservative plan for our schools is a complete and utter disaster. It mandates massive cuts across the board compared to what we would provide. In fact, the Tories even propose cuts in school nursing programs. I guess we could call their policy 'no child left alive.'"Sedgemore went on to discuss the SDPs plans to double per pupil spending in Sivad's state schools by 3010. He ended by saying, "I think it is clear from anyone who is witnessing this debate that the SDP is the only party that is capable of stewarding our education system at this juncture. The Tories ideological compulsion to cut state education knowing that their wealthy constituents can afford private or public schools in unconscionable. It is time for new leadership that realises the value of public service.The entire proceeding is a part of the SDPs "take back the country" tour, where Sedgemore along with other party leaders plan to visit all contested byelection ridings prior to the elections. The tour is designed to promote the SDP's domestic platform, while trying to separate the party's new leadership from that of Paul Moncrief. It is scheduled to terminate in Sedgemore's home riding of Regreb Bay South on the day of the byelections, which are the largest byelections in Sivad's history. Tories Fire Back Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-10 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 15 21:31:29 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Calling SDP characterizations of Tory domestic policy "hogwash," Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, Chancellor of the Exchequer, reconfirmed the Conservative Party's commitment to domestic policies that benefit all of Sivad."The SDP argues that there should be a chicken in every pot, and twice the funding for education..." Chamberlain said, "The Tories, however, are the party that has maintained Sivad's corporate taxes at the lowest in the known world, prevented the introduction of an income tax, and overseen the highest literacy levels in the history of the Kingdom at the same time as we maintained a balanced budget." The Chancellor futher characterized SDP spending plans as "reckless" and said that such massive spending "would lead to deficits in the midst of a costly but righteous war. The SDP would not only mortgage our fiscal future, but would sell it wholesale."The Chancellor also said that in the upcoming budget speech his party would "continue the policies that have made Sivad's 'working class' the most highly educated and affluent in the known worlds." Crediting Tory policies on specialists with relieving ordinary Sivadians from "drudge work," Chamberlain pledged to stand fast against any attempts to undermine "the Sivadian way of life."Early election returns from Sivad's numerous byelections this past weekend indicate that the SDP will return four candidates, and the Tories about the same, maintaining their control of the lower house. Tories have a large majority in the affluent Council of Peers./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Peace Returns to La Terre Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed Mar 16 18:24:11 3005 New Paris, La Terre --With the arrival of RNS vessels and the deployment of the sensor grid, things on the small city of New Paris have gradually calmed down. Outgoing traffic has decreased and the pressure that was weighing down on the Defense Force has lessened."Now that them Sivadian people are doing something, I feel safe with my family here. Unlike the political circus and joke of a military La Terre has, these guys inspire respect, I say," said Ronald Scotts, a father and family man among those who was previously eager to leave the planet. "Hell, I wouldn't mind if Sivad decided to take over us. I'd much rather be Sivadian than dead."Gerrard Fox, a retired captain from the Defense Force and self-styled military and political analyst, approached INN to comment. "They have shown their hunger for land in the past. This is nothing more than an attempt to make La Terre part of their empire."As for the local military force themselves, they have offered no comment regarding the nature of the RNS' help or whether or not the threats by the terrorist group calling themselves the True Defenders have stopped. "We are thankful to Sivad for their help," is all they had to say.John Smith, INN Sivadian Election Returns In! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Mar 19 01:16:49 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sivad's largest-ever byelections have concluded with the Conservative Party remaining firmly in control, and the once-disgraced Social Democrats making gains to match the number of seats held by the once-powerful Nationalists.The Tories finished the election with 14 seats, more than enough to form a government and keep Sir Daniel Arndale in power. The Social Democrats, on the other hand, had been ravaged in the last few months by allegations of electoral misconduct, yet still managed to match the five seats held by the Nationalist Party. The Nationalists, on the other hand, despite having a member in the Cabinet, seemed unable to overcome the absence of Party Leader Sir Peter Delarme, and lost two seats to the SDP.Byelections are widely considered to be a finger on the pulse of the Sivadian electorate, and Government losses can spell trouble for the next general election, required by law to occur within the next three years. The Council will meet within the next several weeks to swear in the newly elected members and begin a new legislative session./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Queen Off Sivad? Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Mar 19 11:55:12 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sources within St. Henry's Palace admitted today that they are baffled at the apparent absence of Queen Ashley from her home at Westshire Manor for over a week.The Queen has not been seen since last week, and is believed to have departed Sivad for parts unknown with a party including Rear Admiral Dame Katherine MacKenzie of the Royal Navy, Earl Beauchap, his Late Majesty's personal physician, and several other servants and assistants. Her vessel was seen by the Royal Naval Rescue Service departing the system, and refused to answer standard challenges as to flight plan before jumping outsystem.First Councillor Arndale was unavailable for comment, but Chancellor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain made a brief statement on the steps of Number 10 Dorling Street, saying only that "The Queen was called away on urgent business of state. She is safe and well, and we await her return. Her Majesty's Government will continue the business of Sivad in the meanwhile." When asked what business of state the Queen was away on, Sir Fredrick demurred, saying that he could not comment on the grounds that to do so might "jeopardize the security of the realm."The Queen is next scheduled to speak at the state opening of the Councils in two weeks time. Sir Fredrick said the government has "every confidence" that Her Majesty will be back soon enough to deliver First Councillor Arndale's plan for the next legislative session./Neville McNamara, SBS/ SDP Hails 'Better than Expected' Results Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-14 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Mar 19 12:04:11 3005 Regreb Bay South, Sivad - Social Democratic Party Leader, and newly elected Councillor, Geoffrey Sedgemore, hailed what he called a "better than expected result" outside of the SDP's consitutency headquarters in his home riding of Regreb Bay South. Sedgemore was widely expected to win back the seat he vacated in protest of alleged SDP electoral fraud during the previous General Election, but the SDP's four seats won, for a total of five seats, the same total as the Nationalists, was unforeseen by most political pundits.In his victory speech, Sedgemore stated that, "I think this proves that the Sivadian people realise that this party has new leadership and a new vision. I think this proves that, even in troubling times, we are the party that people trust to provide excellent health care, superb education for our children, and a fair marketplace for all." When pressed about the fact that his party is still a significant minority, with nine fewer seats than the Tory majority, Sedgemore argued that, "Obviously, it is going to be a long fight, and a long process to gain back the trust and support of the Sivadian people. But we have made a strong start, and we plan to work hard in our role as opposition to prove that we are capable of governing this country. We also plan to bring light to the Tory programme, which is to cut education, health care, and economic aid and put more money in the hands of megacorporations which stifle competition."Sedgemore will be joined on the Council of Equals by Benedict Lowell, Victoria Blakeny, and Blearsly Farthingsworth. The four new SDP Councillors will join Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer and Deputy Leader Arthur Worthington./SBS Staff/ Six Months On Wounds Still Heal Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Mar 19 15:05:06 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Six months after the reign of terror started by Paul Moncrief, Sivad still bears the scars of his attempt to seize ultimate power. From the burned out husks of the Council Building and Isherwood House to the many who still fill Sivad's hospitals - or will never leave its graveyards - the Kingdom struggles, even in this time of war with the Nall, to rebuild.Many of Sivad's most prominent citizens were gravely injured or killed when Paul Moncrief and his specialist armies attempted to overthrow the late King Richard. Sir Oliver Jermyn, for example, of the OATO, has only recently returned to public life, badly burned and injured by a specialist weilding an illegal plasma weapon. Mr. Justice Julius Latimer, who survived travel aboard sanctuary and lost his hand to the Nall, is still languishing in hospital, shot brutally in the courtroom rampage that killed the SHIELD commissioner and a leading barrister. Some suspect that the coma which left King Richard at the mercy of the Nall was another misguided attempt by Wallace Marbury and Paul Moncrief to usurp the throne. With the loss of so many key subjects, and it's leige, Sivad has barely survived a second major galactic war in less than a year.But there are signs of rebuilding, like grass sprouting after a forest fire. Despite rationing of construction materials to help the war effort, workers have finally begun to comb through the ruins of Isherwood House. Scaffolding has been raised to protect the facade as the inside is gutted, to be rebuilt. The Council of Equals, on the other hand, still meets in the Enaj Convention Centre - when it meets at all - as plans are laid for the rebuilding of the Old Council Building or the construction of a new structure, suitable for a Star Kingdom of two billion subjects.When Richard Isherwood took the throne four years ago, some expected a new Golden Age to match the Sivadian Renaissance of the King's father. Sivad is already a very different place from the Homeland of four years ago, a planet which sheltered in its isolation, behind it's navy of small, fleet ships. The Kingdom now faces its greatest challenge - surviving its own success./Neville McNamara, SBS/ G'ahnli security forces make arrests Posted By: Fishbreath Article: MAR05-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sun Mar 20 14:28:05 3005 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - After reports of a murder in Ulbahno's Outlook Club reached the subcity's police station, Kamfa Security Consulting officers apprehended Torrius Peredus, the killer, as well as accomplices Mika Tachyon and Aneirin Xazaquy, as they attempted to flee the planet.Marcus Greene, the victim, was an employee of Outlook Lodging and Entertainment, the owner of the Outlook Club and Hotel and several other holdings across G'ahnlo. Outlook Lodging and Entertainment has filed suit for damage to future profits with the Public Accountancy of Ulbahno Subcity. Public Accountant Plubop, a 15-year veteran of the Public Accountancy, will try the case.-Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent La Terran Defense Grid Activated! Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Mar 22 01:06:28 3005 Space around La Terre --As of yesterday afternoon, La Terre's ability to defend itself from a large-scale Nall attack was tested, and it's defenses held strong. The RNS finally released several key design points to reporters eager to know more about this system after the intense battle had been won by a combination of RNS and SCF forces, and the activation of the defensive grid itself. "It's a marvel of technology." said one RNS Lieutenant who helped install the system, "As the Nall already know, it consists primarily of space-based mines which form the outermost shell around a planet, and a ring of pulse cannon-armed platforms closer to the planet reinforcing the minefield." explained another Lieutenant, citing the only details of the system that have been made public knowledge. The LTDF has announced that it will map out safe routes through the minefield soon, allowing travelers to come and go freely. For now, there is a warning against nearing the planet's defensive grid, and larger superfreighters are banned from nearing the planet completely until a route is mapped out.The system could not have come online at a better time, as it was yesterday that the Parallax decided to use to launch a full-out attack on La Terre. A large Carrier battlegroup approached the HMS Indefatigable, with the intent of pushing through the line of OATO vessels and destroying La Terre outright. It was only with a determined effort by three separate militaries, the LTDF, RNS, and SCF, that the Nall were slowed down enough to allow the defensive grid to be activated. Once it was, the Nall attempted to push through the minefield and were all destroyed in the resulting explosions. Afterwards, both the SCF and the RNS withdrew their forces for repair and rearming, leaving control of the defense grid in the hands of La Terre's military.--INN Sol Under Attack! Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Mar 22 18:37:43 3005 Outer System, Sol --Earlier this morning, a large Parallax task force met the forces of the Vanguard in the outer Sol system in a ferocious battle. Both sides took heavy casualties before they pulled back to await the arrival of reinforcements after fighting for several hours and neither side making strong gains. The Solar Republic has announced that all civilian traffic into Sol should beware of the Parallax forces, which may be cloaked and awaiting any resupply of star bases within the Sol system. Ships that still wish to enter or leave Sol are told to file a flight plan with the Solar Republic and attempt to hire experienced escorts to attempt to breach the lines. There has been no word from either Vanguard officials or Solar Republic officials on the official stance of the Solar Republic, now that it has been attacked.--INN G'AHNLO FALLS Posted By: Fishbreath Article: MAR05-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Wed Mar 23 22:10:39 3005 (G'AHNLO) - G'ahnlo became the latest entry on the Parallax's list of conquests this evening, as twelve Niskra-class destroyers, four Niar'isar-class cruisers, and one Nith'vril-class carrier decloaked in G'ahnlo local space. Armed elements of the G'ahnli Mercantile Fleet put up a valiant defense, allowing nearly all of the tourists and offworld merchants on the planet to escape, as well as a mishmash of cargos already onboard the evacuation ships. The price was high, though; out of eighteen Debt Collector-class destroyers and one Cyclone-class cruiser available to defend the planet, seven escaped. In return, the G'ahnli claimed one destroyer and one cruiser damaged, one carrier heavily damaged, and minor damage to the remainder of the Parallax armada.The cargo vessels which escaped have been estimated to be carrying the equivalent of fifteen to twenty days of G'ahnli war production. Some ten thousand refugees fled during the evacuation.Wesley Blake -- INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Parallax Announces New G'ahnli Government Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Wed Mar 23 23:12:31 3005 G'ahnlo --Coming a scant few hours after the announcement that G'ahnlo had been placed in control of the Parallax, the Nall government overseeing the watery planet has made an announcement of it's own. Although there are still many Nall warships in orbit of the planet, the current commander of the Nall force said that his mission was not to occupy the planet itself, but merely to "Keep a presssssensssse ssssso that Parallax isssssuesssss are consssssidered.", which thus far in the war has meant that the Parallax sees a hefty amount of the taxes and war materials that a planet generates. The Parallax has also announced that G'ahnlo is going to be allowed to govern itself, and both trade and movement both to and from the planet is to remain unrestricted as long as the ship's captain has a Parallax trade permit. The Parallax noted that the bulk of the warships in orbit will be moving away from the planet as soon as it is confirmed that the G'ahnli are not going to be resisting their demands.--INN Rumours Fly After Landing Pad Arrival Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-21 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Mar 25 08:25:29 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The mysterious arrival of the UKT Teamhair two nights ago, carrying, among others, Her Majesty the Queen, has left Enaj awash with rumours - Paul Moncrief has been Captured, Richard Isherwood is alive, the Queen traveled to Nalhom to broker a peace, and other, wilder stories.The landing pad was crowded with refugees from G'ahnlo when the Teamhair landed, and there are as many different stories of what happened as there are witnesses. Most agree that after the ship landed, SHIELD and Paramedics swarmed in and that at least one person was whisked away in a stretcher and another taken into SHIELD custody. The Queen, Doctor Innis Beauchamp, and an unidentified third female also went to the hospital. The Enaj Treatment Centre refused to comment, and stated that no one had been admitted by ambulance on the evening in question.Of the witnesses in question, the only ones not talking are those who might know what actually happened. Staff at the Queen's residence at Westshire Manor have been even more than usually tightlipped, though The Queen is believed to have summoned the First Councillor to an emergency meeting. Further details will be made known as they become available to SBS./Neville McNamara, SBS/ G'ahnli destroyers lost? Posted By: Fishbreath Article: MAR05-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Mar 25 21:24:26 3005 Grand Enaj (SIVAD) - Questions regarding the whereabouts of the seven Debt Collector-class destroyers, as well as ten G'ahnli-registered freighters, which escaped G'ahnlo after Wednesday's battle have been directed with increasing frequency at several high-ranking G'ahnli corporate executives. The missing vessels, which left G'ahnlo late Wednesday evening, did not arrive at Sivad with the flood of starships carrying refugees; even allowing time for emergency repairs at the edge of the G'ahnlo system and several more unlikely happenings, the G'ahnli ships should have arrived by now. The G'ahnli executives who were questioned had no information to give; by all accounts they were as confused as everyone else about the location of their vessels.G'ahnli's seven remaining destroyers, refueling or awaiting recall to G'ahnlo after escorting convoys to OATO worlds when the battle took place, have pledged loyalty to the G'ahnli corporate government-in-exile.Wesley Blake -- INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Council Recalled to Emergency Meeting Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Mar 28 12:10:48 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Her Majesty the Queen has summoned the members of the Councils of Equals and Peers into an emergency session, almost a week before they were scheduled to reconvene for the official address from the Throne.The Emergency Session, almost unprecedented in the history of the Kingdom of Sivad, is for "an important matter to the state and monarchy" according to the writs of summons, but what that important matter is was not mentioned, nor would 10 Dorling Street or royal officials at Westshire Manor comment. The Council is to convene Tuesday, the 29th of March, for the meeting, which will begin at 8:00 Sivadian Mean Time at the Enaj Convention Centre, the Council's interim home since Paul Moncrief's destruction of the Council Building./Neville McNamara, SBS/ La Terre: Traffic Stable Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Mar 29 20:00:24 3005 New Paris, La Terre --Incoming and outgoing traffic has once more stabilized in the small planet of La Terre after the recent events surrounding the defense grid. In order to help vessels through, Defense Force Command is granting safe passage to ships -- once they have been deemed to not be a threat -- by providing them with escorts across the security field."Traffic is, of course, slow," said a spokesman for the local military, "but it is steady. We have devised methods to safely escort friendly ships through our grid." These tactics are ensuring that commerce does not stop and that visitors are still alowed to come and go.Things are looking up for La Terre after what had been a streak of bad luck which started with the Nall's proclamation of their intents towards the planet. At least Sam Jones, a prominent businessman and citizen of New Paris, seems to think so. "We've been knocked down, but we get up again. Regardless of the adversity that has come out way, we manage to survive and keep on going. The Nall can keep their threats because we won't budge. Simple as that. Let the troubles come, because we aren't going anywhere."John Smith, INN Richard Alive! Moncrief Captured! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAR05-25 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Mar 30 10:36:41 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Richard I is King of Sivad once more after a stunning Council meeting in which the King himself addressed his Councillors, announcing that Paul Moncrief had been captured, and that Sivad would accept no less than unconditional surrender from the Parallax Empire.Details of the King's return have now been made available to SBS by Royal officials. It appears, based on evidence discovered by Queen Ashley and her companions, that the coma suffered by His Majesty was instead a ploy to disguise an attempt by Moncrief and unknown co-conspirators to use advanced computers to remove information about Sivad's defenses directly from the King's mind. This technology, apparently alien and ancient in origin, was destroyed along with the world on which it was found shortly after the King's rescue from captivity. The world was only discovered at all because, according to SHIELD, Moncrief had attempted to use clues of Richard's location to lure The Queen into a trap and capture her as well. SHIELD now believes that the King was placed alive, but still in a coma, in the coffin, and was removed shortly thereafter, and the theft of the sarcophogus was staged to prevent anyone from discovering the empty coffin.Paul Moncrief was captured by the Queen and her party, and is currently in protective custody at H.M. Prison Whistling Shrub. He is expected to face trial for High Treason, among other charges, and, if convicted, faces death by hanging. Trial of several of his co-conspirators is already underway in the Royal Courts, and several have expressed interest in turning King's Evidence since the capture of their leader, in exchange for reduced sentences.The King's speech to the Council, which assembled in emergency session, dealt not only with his return, but also with the War. After informing the Council that a declaration of war had officially been made upon the Parallax Empire, he referred to the attack as "churlish" and said that Sivad had shown she would not bow to the Parallax, or allow the Universe to fall into a "new Kretonian Dark Age." In a bold challenge, His Majesty said that Sivad would not compromise, or seek a peace treaty, but would accept only the Nall's complete and unconditional surrender.The Council also passed the Act of Settlement, proposed by His Majesty, which made clear that Richard is the true King of Sivad, and that upon his death, the crown passes to The Queen, then to His Majesty's children, then to any children of The Queen by a subsequent marriage, then to lineal decendants of King Franklin I. The act also declared, for the first time, that the crown will pass to the eldest child, regardless of gender./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Nall push deeper in Sol! Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Mar 31 20:06:00 3005 Outer System, Sol --In a move that was expected but feared by Vanguard officials, the Parallax empire has devoted more resources to taking the fight out of the Vanguard, and pushing the fight to the heart of the Solar Republic. The Solar Republic has pushed it's ship building and crew training facilities to operating at nearly 150% capacity, but still has only managed to produce a handful of new frigates and other miscellaneous combat vessels in the short time since the attack on Sol has been completed.From Vanguard reports, early this morning the Vanguard detected numerous new vessels entering it's borders, which quickly were confirmed as being a second full Carrier battlegroup. The Vanguard's home guard forces were in position to ambush the Parallax when they began advancing towards the VFB Vigilance, and scored some impressive victories early in the conflict, before the main Vanguard fleet could be brought up to engage the Clawed Fist Fleet elements. The battle lasted several hours, with the Nall forces having a clear advantage despite the early losses, although they did not get within firing distance of the VFB Vigilance before having to withdraw once again due to damage landed on the Carrier by Vanguard destroyers.In the aftermath of the battle, the Vanguard withdrew for repairs and rearming, and although the forces are beginning to wear thin, as estimates place the losses to the Vanguard forces at anywhere between 20-30% thus far, moral was high amongst command staff and pilots alike. "We just keep pushing them back each time they push forward, they'll eventually figure out that we're not worth the cost." said gunship pilot Ray "Laser" Raizer after returning from the battle and painting two new kill sillhouettes on his Gunship."They've suffered heavy losses from the Vanguard's navy already, and they've not even seen the power of the Vigilance's weapon systems yet. I'm confidant that they'll turn back soon." was the official word from Fleet Admiral Joshua Salome, commander of the Vanguard's Naval forces. "Unlike Sivad, we won't have to rely on some mysterious alien force to save the day. We'll drive out these invaders with our own military might." More as it becomes available.--INN La Terre: New Leader Appointed! Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR05-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Apr 01 12:46:41 3005 New Paris, La Terre--In what is now considered the single most significant act of political tactics in the history of La Terre, the Defense Force has now wrested control of La Terre by force, appointing a new Governor to rule the world.Jeworge Vush, a retired soldier from the local militia with a sketchy military background, has now been placed in the seat of power. "The Parallax is the universal axis of evil," he said on his speech addressing the citizens of New Paris. "We will not rest until all their weapons of coresukular power have been found and destroyed."It is not known if these changes and new aggressive posture will benefit La Terre or just send poor Defense Force soldiers off to their deaths based on vague reports. More information as it becomes available.Albert Ghoor, INN Former Vox Ockvril Speaks Out Posted By: Squadron Article: MAR05-28 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Apr 01 12:52:07 3005 Sivad --Ock of Hatch Vril was spotted recently at the posh Ynosian teahouse Sciocco, sharing a plate of elegant cakes and stimulating conversation with several members of the Council of Equals.The first order of business for the former Vox was to clarify a public misconception. "Reportsss of my demissse have been greatly exsssaggerated," she said, going on to explain how the other combatant in the deadly duel with Ulkakithar was actually an enhanced clone warrior of the UltraBasher strain. Readers may recall that Ulkakithar was ultimately victorious in the fight to become Vox despite the powerful opponent.Ockvril also stated that she would take a different approach to the conquest of the galaxy. Her reason for expansionism would be a personal one. "Thessse daysss, you cannot find a sssuitable beach on Lebal or Nalhom on which to sssun," she said. Ockvril oulined a plan in which the sunny world of Sivad would be bought for a fair price in soup-weasels. These soup-weasels, in turn, would be raised on farmland leased from La Terre. She added a culinary tip for the would-be displaced Sivadians, "Sssoup-weasssel tripe is exsssellent on sssconessss."<>=- Abril Tolo -=<>=- E!RN Sivad -=<>E!RN: What Month is it Anyway? Vush Opponents Respond Posted By: Fishbreath Article: MAR05-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Apr 01 13:04:19 3005 Within twenty minutes of Jeworge Vush's takeover of La Terre, LTDF officer Jon Carey spoke out against the new leaders's vision for La Terre's future in a press conference held aboard an LTDF starship."I have a plan," Carey said, responding to a question regarding how he would keep La Terre safe. An expectant silence settled over the press conference for perhaps ten seconds, before Carey added, "Isn't that enough?"On the topic of the war, Carey displayed a robotic smile and said, "The Nall won't bother us if we don't bother them, right?" When reminded that it wasn't La Terre who started the war, Carey shrugged and reiterated, "I have a plan."INN - S. W. Bodmann Lien Called In Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAR05-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Apr 01 13:36:05 3005 Facing with a multi-billion perl default on a major investment loan, the commando-accountants of Arco'ology Pursuant Investitures took the necessary action to recover their debt.Excersizing their Manifest Right to Unconditionally Lien, the banking firm has foreclosed upon the planet of La Terre."Mrbl," reported Mako Oxyrhinchus, a colonel in the bank's legal department, " ... it makes a tremendous amount of sense. The loan in question was in the name of one Grim, an agent of the Kamir. With the destruction of Grim, the Kamir became liable for the loan's outstanding balance. With the destruction of the Kamir, their descendents now assumed the debt, meaning, to whit, the Il'Ri'Kammi, otherwise known as the Hivers. With the destruction of the Hivers, this responsibility now falls upon their descendents sic, represented by those of their specific creation, the people and planet of La Terre. Spawned, hatched, born or woven into the fabric of the universe by an incalculable power, it is all the same."Eviction notices are expected to be posted by the end of the day. Supervillain holds universe ransom Posted By: Fishbreath Article: MAR05-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Fri Apr 01 21:32:53 3005 Shadowheart (TOMIN KORA) - The best-known organized criminal organization on Tomin Kora, the Warren, today made the jump from common, everyday villainy to comic-book supervillainy, demanding money in return for sparing the galaxy its doomsday plot.The Warren's owner, exiled Sivadian and evil mastermind Giuseppe Marcuccilli, addressed the leaders of each world in the Orion Arm in a holoconference call earlier today. "Waiting for my signal, millions of tiny robotic mirrors have arranged themselves around each of your planets. If you do not deliver fifty /billion/ credits to Tomin Kora within twenty-four hours, the mirrors will activate, reflecting the sunlight away and turning your cities and citizens--your very homes--into blocks of ice!" The dastardly figure paused here to curl one end of his elaborate moustachio around his index finger, letting loose a manic, villainous laugh. Continuing, Marcuccilli added, "Don't try to shoot them down. They'll just reflect the shots back at your ships. Brilliant, isn't it?"The message ended with a reminder-- "Twenty-four hours, gentlemen!" --and another crazed cackle. Category:News